


fall from the sky

by SkyLiella



Series: IDOL AU [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Jealousy, Mild Language, Multimedia, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Slow Burn, live-streams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyLiella/pseuds/SkyLiella
Summary: As the leader of Chrom×Cross, Goro is used to the spotlight. Selling out venues within minutes, having his face plastered across Tokyo, ranking at the top of the billboards, it’s all standard fare for his group.And then some third-rate amateurs justhadto show up.Or: Akechi Goro and the ways he deals with a certain idol from a certain group. (And, of course, the waysotherpeople get involved for some fucking reason.) It’s complicated.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kitagawa Yusuke, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Kurusu Akira & Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: IDOL AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046635
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	fall from the sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka the angy Goro au
> 
> literally this chapter is the entire purpose of this au. because angy Goro is best Goro and we make fun of our faves in this house (ilu Goro I swear)

“Ahem.”

“Can I help you,” Goro says.

Yusuke, undeterred, takes this as an invitation to enter his apartment even when evidence (read: Goro’s face) suggests otherwise. He shrugs his messenger bag off as he takes a seat on the couch. Goro eyes him suspiciously as he produces a laptop and his ever present sketch pad.

“I don’t recall this being a meeting for _Aster_.”

“No, but I thought today would be an appropriate time to bond, as it were.”

“I figured it had something to do with the laptop. I’m guessing there’s another movie you want to watch?”

“On the contrary, I thought watching naviNATION’s live-stream would be a suitable activity. Your complicated feelings towards Joker aside - ”

“For the hundredth time, I don’t have _any_ feelings for an _amateur_.”

“ - I find that their content is rather enjoyable. There is a certain appeal in the havoc their chaotic interactions cause.”

Goro’s eye twitches. Yusuke ignores this as he opens up the laptop, the screen conveniently set to naviNATION’s channel. The comments are already flooding in, every single one echoing excitement and anticipation. On the video overlay, the countdown ticks down, indicating a few minutes were left until the broadcast began. Yusuke settles himself in, propping the sketch pad on his knees and a pencil in his hand.

Goro briefly considers breaking the laptop. Or at least kicking Yusuke out. 

Unfortunately, he doesn’t get a chance to fully explore either option before the live-stream lights up, displaying the naviNATION logo.

 _Ugh, fine_. He takes a seat beside Yusuke. If they were going to watch some live stream, the least Goro could do was get comfortable.

He doesn’t need to look at the screen to know that it’s the usual set up (not that Goro will admit to having watched enough of these to know what the set usually looks like). A plain white room, most likely undecorated so that the focus is on the idols. Carmen is situated in the middle with Kurusu and Skull on her right, Mika and Violet on her left. They’re behind a few tables pushed together with a light red cloth draped over it. Each member would’ve been given a name card and water bottle as well.

The live-stream begins with a close up on Carmen as she greets the audience, “Hello, everybody!”

Cut to a full group shot. “Good afternoon!” the whole group chimes in. They’re all dressed in their tour t-shirts (solid grey with the tour name in red and white lettering and their group’s logo in smaller print underneath) despite the fact that their city tour ended just a little while ago.

“Broadcasting across the stations - ”

“ - we’re naviNATION!”

There’s the typical fluff at the beginning of the broadcast before they dive into the actual content. Carmen asking the audience if they’ve been well, and the members reacting to the responses. Then they introduce themselves, the camera focusing on each person as they go in order. There’s always some retort for the members whenever they do something silly, whether it’s Skull mispronouncing his trademark phrase or Violet gearing up to shout her’s.

It’s simple fare, but even Goro admits that there’s an appeal in the implied closeness the group shared with each other and with their audience. Yusuke looks especially tuned in, eyes lit up with amusement as his hand scribbles across his sketchpad. Goro’s just glad that Yusuke hasn’t fallen so far as to send messages in the chat box. He can’t imagine the shock naviNATION would have if they found out a rival group - namely, Chrom×Cross - watched their live-streams.

* * *

Carmen laughs as Mika waves off Skull’s nonsense again. Admittedly, Goro hadn’t been paying attention since half the time (and in his opinion), Skull only provided mindless ramblings. Yusuke seems to find them entertaining though, judging from the smile that’s been on his face since Carmen and Skull started their typical back-and-forth. He even let out a few chuckles from the rapid fire spitbacks they threw at each other.

“Okay okay okay, moving on!” Carmen exclaims as she distributes paper among some of the members. Ah, reading fan mail. “All right, so for the next segment, the staff gave us some comments you guys sent in. Starting from my left - Violet!”

She waves excitedly, looking like the picture perfect idol. “Hello! This one’s from navigator name: AliAlien-san. Thank you for sending in your letter!”

“Thank you!” the others echo.

“AliAlien-san writes, ‘It’s almost October. Congratulations on your ‘Whimsical Glory’ tour! I’m very happy that you came to visit Fukuoka. It rained earlier on the day of your concert, but by the time you arrived, the skies were clear. It must’ve been a sign from the heavens.’”

“Awww!”

“Oh my goodness, that’s lovely!”

“‘I was surprised to see the Duo-Trio subunits perform on tour - it was a lot of fun! Everybody was having such a good time that it made me sad to see you go. I hope you’ll come visit again sometime!’ Thank you, AliAlien-san!”

“What a sweet message, thank you!” Mika says, professional as always. “Fukuoka was lovely when we performed there. Everybody was super nice and thoughtful!”

“It was bonkin’!” Skull shouts. Kurusu - ugh - _brightens_ at him in response. “Dude, remember when the whole audience did that - that, uhh, the glowy road thing for Violet? That shit was tight.”

“Language, Skull!”

“‘m bad. Still effin’ awesome though!”

“Oh, I know what you’re talking about! They called it the _Mitaiken_ -road on Twitter,” Carmen points out. “Oh my god, I know! It was so beautiful - I didn’t think that would happen.”

“I thought I was gonna cry when I saw that,” Violet says. Her expression softens as she recalls the memory. “The staff posted a picture of it on Tvitter, right? It was amazing. They timed it really well too! It must have taken a lot of time and planning - I can’t imagine how much work went into it. Thank you again!”

“God, you guys are gonna make me cry! Thank you, Violet. Let’s move on with the next one. Mika, if you please!”

Mika tucks a lock of hair behind her ear before reading. “Good afternoon! This letter is from navigator name: Roadroller-san. Thank you so much!”

“Thank you!”

“Ahem. ‘Hello, naviNATION! Your ‘Whimsical Glory’ tour is officially over, and I’m really sad since we’ll have to wait a while before your next concert.’ Aww, don’t be! We’ll see you again soon! ‘When I came to see the concert, I wasn’t sure what to expect. But you gave the audience so many good memories! I’ll treasure them forever. I was especially happy to see how close the members were. _DAHLIA_ was very cute with their MC segment about getting crepes together - ‘ “

“Oh my god, I _loved_ the crepes we got. The strawberries and cream? _So_ good!”

“I liked the one with sweet potato! It was surprisingly mellow!”

“Violet, you practically inhaled it in one go! Wait, there’s more - ‘and _AR_ was super sweet throughout the concert. My favorite memory of them was when _AR_ hugged each other after their performance - it made my heart skip a beat.’”

Goro clicks his tongue at the mention of Skull and Joker’s subunit. Predictably, the camera pans over to them, showing Skull with his arm around Kurusu, who actually has his head resting on the other boy’s shoulder. Fucking Kurusu didn’t even have the sense to look embarrassed about it. If anything, he actually looks relaxed while Skull responds with more gibberish.

Of course, the chat box explodes at the sight. Goro doesn’t need to look twice at the number of comments saying how soft Kurusu looks or how cute the two were together. _What a farce._

“What a heartwarming sentiment,” Yusuke comments unhelpfully.

“It’s needless fanservice is what it is.”

“Ah, but they are genuine in their bond. You’ve seen them.”

He has. And he hates it because whether he wants to admit it or not, Skull and Kurusu are as physically close in person as they appeared to be on screen and in concerts. It’s happened often enough that there were even fan compilation videos of their “cute bonding” moments. The majority of the videos were shipping-oriented, as was expected.

(Goro won’t admit to spending a night or two combing through YouTube watching said compilations. Because that was just sad.)

“...I know what you mean,” Carmen says, bringing his focus back to the screen. The camera is framed on Kurusu, Skull, and Carmen now. “Like, honestly, watching these two is so adorable. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you guys apart - oh my god! That reminds me. Remember when - Skull, shut up I’m telling a story! - remember when Joker showed up to rehearsals during tour? When we stopped at Sapporo!”

Violet bursts into a fit of giggles. “Oh, I think I remember! Joker-senpai, it was very - ”

“Ooooh, my god,” Mika joins in, a grin on her face. “Wasn’t that when - ”

“Oh no,” Kurusu finally says. (Quite possibly his first words so far in the live stream.) His face quickly reddens while naviNATION starts talking over each other in raised voices.

“Ah.” Yusuke snaps his fingers. “He looks as you did when _romaCella_ released the photoshoot featuring him and Skull.”

Goro stares blankly at him.

“Although, in Joker’s case, his features are a good deal softer than your own. He doesn’t look half as severe as you do.”

Goro briefly contemplates murder. Sadly, if he wanted to continue being an idol, he’d have to let Yusuke live. Pity.

“ _AN. Y. WAY_. So we stopped at Sapporo first, right? It’s time for rehearsals and everybody but Joker was there and of course we couldn’t start without him,” Carmen says loudly over the others. They quiet down as she continues. “So we killed some time, like some stretches and warms up. Just some light stuff until, what, ten, fifteen minutes later? He _finally_ shows up! Comes in, wearing these dorky ass _Featherman_ pajamas - ”

“ _Featherman_ is for people of culture!” Kurusu insists. A man, some staff member, starts laughing off-camera.

“ - uh obviously, hello? We all literally sit down to watch new episodes together? Except Mika because she has _no_ class - ”

“Hey!”

“ - and listen, your shirt had the English title on it. Which! By! The! Way! Has a terrible translation! So! I’m still calling them dorky.”

“Okay, I’ll give you that.”

“Pink Argus is still the best though.”

Kurusu sputters out a laugh, shaking his head and letting his mop of a hairstyle flop everywhere. Skull pats his shoulder good-naturedly as Carmen continues.

“So Joker comes in with the _objectively_ dorky shirt, and we’re all saying, oh okay, he’s gonna rehearse in his pajamas, that’s probably on brand for him because he probably would if he could get away with it. What do you mean, _no?_ Shut up, you totally would! And - anyway - to this day, I still can’t believe that nobody, I repeat, _nobody_ realized he was half asleep until he - ” Carmen dissolves into laughter before she can finish. It’s infectious as the rest of naviNATION - and more staff members - starts joining in.

There’s some side commentary from naviNATION about how Kurusu’s bed head looks identical to his usual hairstyle, so _of course_ they didn’t know he was still half-asleep. Mika adds that his choice of sleepwear _would_ be something nerdy, and Skull mentions that Kurusu _did_ want to do something silly while on tour, but none of it really expands on the elusive ending.

The chat box races through the influx of comments, a series of laughing and crying emojis and pleads to finish the story. Some of them ask for pictures of Joker’s pajamas and some for a segment centered around _Featherman_. A few commenters insist that they catch Mika up on _Featherman_ so that she could join the rest of them in being a fan.

“I can’t believe I’m being outed like this,” Kurusu says, shoulders shaking as he struggles to contain himself. His hand is over his face to cover his embarrassment, but it’s obvious how red he still is. The fans clearly find it endearing, judging from the flood of heart and blushing emojis. “It was early, okay? Waking up before 11 am should be illegal.”

“It _was_ 11, smartass!” Carmen says. (“It was 10:45, technically,” he interjects.) “I’m just saying - literally, _nobody_ knew you were half-asleep until you walked over to Skull and just - draped yourself over him, saying - ” she lowers her voice to mimic Kurusu’s deeper tones (terribly, it should be noted), “ - ‘Skuuuull, you weren’t with me when I woke up.’”

So. Needless to say, the fans (and Goro) died. Partly from finally hearing the ending, and partly from the implications that these two fuckers shared a fucking _bed._

Putting that aside, Violet and Mika immediately start applauding at the thrilling conclusion. Violet’s cheeks are bright pink while Mika has an exasperated smile on her face. Carmen joins in, saying some encouraging words to Kurusu and Skull. A stupid grin spreads across Skull’s face as he rubs Kurusu’s shoulders in a soothing motion. Kurusu trembles with laughter as he leans on the table for support. With his face an even brighter shade of red, he messes with his fringe as the other members add in other nonsensical fluff about the tour. There’s some moment where Carmen and Skull lightheartedly tease Kurusu as he dips his head to look away from the camera. It’s _not_ cute.

It’s even worse when Kurusu, possibly overwhelmed with embarrassment, turns to fucking _bury his face_ into Skull’s shoulder - no, his _neck!_ And Skull _lets_ him, patting his back in support. The fans must be having a fucking field day.

Goro thinks back to one of the videos he randomly came across online. A short advertisement for their tour DVD, previewing some behind-the-scenes clips during their tour. One of them showed Kurusu and Skull walking around at a festival. Innocuous and lighthearted, except for the fact that the same clip showed them holding hands and standing close enough to be considered suspect.

God. Disgusting _and_ infuriating. They were practically joined at the hip. Like hell they weren’t in some sort of relationship.

“Bro, I gotta say, it _was_ pretty cute,” Skull says, which doesn’t help matters. Goro grinds his teeth and seethes silently, watching as Kurusu squirms and whines against him. Yusuke hums, an infuriatingly pleasant tune. “Like, I was touched, man. You made it all the way over, just for me? Bro, sleep’s, like, _sacred_ to you.”

“That’s ‘cause I missed you,” Kurusu says. His voice is quiet, but the microphone clipped to his shirt still picks it up.

“Bro…!”

“Senpai, how heartwarming!”

“Like I said, adorable.”

“Honestly, are you sure you guys aren’t dating?”

“Oh my god,” Goro says.

“Worry not, Goro,” Yusuke says sagely. “As deep as their bonds are, I wholeheartedly believe that this will not affect your chances with Joker.”

Goro whips a couch cushion at Yusuke’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun trivia!! subunits are as follows:
> 
> Aster - Goro and Yusuke
> 
> DAHLIA - Ann, Sumire, Mika
> 
> AR - Ryuji and Akira

**Author's Note:**

> [come yell at me on Twitter!!](https://twitter.com/lattellea)


End file.
